<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reverb, backbeat, and low light by fromiftowhen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261175">reverb, backbeat, and low light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromiftowhen/pseuds/fromiftowhen'>fromiftowhen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromiftowhen/pseuds/fromiftowhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hailey steps closer now that they're alone, and he grins as her fingers trail along his chest.</p>
<p>"Just because I'm sitting this one out, doesn't mean I don't wanna dance," she whispers. When she leans up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, he can taste the tequila on her tongue.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna stop you," he whispers. In the back of his mind, he knows they're in public -- the heavy thump of the bass vibrating through him, pounding through his chest. He knows, but he can't bring himself to care, to stop, when she turns in his arms and takes his hand, pressing it to her hip again.</p>
<p>OR -- They get dragged to a club, Jay gets a little jealous, and Hailey might like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reverb, backbeat, and low light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! This started as a silly idea and ended up as 7600 words about a silly idea, and it's easily the most PWP thing I've ever written. There is some (very) mild jealousy, some public touching, semi-public sex, and other adult things that would never happen on the show... so if that isn't your thing, might want to skip this one.</p>
<p>This isn't anything the show will ever give us, and not something I can necessarily see canon Jay and Hailey doing, but it was fun to write, and I hope they're as in-character as they can be in this situation. </p>
<p>Title from To a T by Ryan Hurd. </p>
<p>I'm fromiftowhen on Tumblr and Twitter -- let's be friends!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, are you <em>jealous?” </em></p>
<p>Hailey’s voice is low, her lips brushing over the shell of his ear. He can just make out the words over the loud bass thumping in the dark club, her warm breath sending a chill through his body.</p>
<p>“Am I <em>jealous?” </em>He tries to sound cocky, surprised like she couldn’t possibly be right. And he’s not jealous, really. </p>
<p>
  <em>Really. </em>
</p>
<p>Guys flirt with her all the time, but he really can’t blame them tonight. Her lips are stained a deep red, her hair is loose in waves down her back, and when she’d walked down the stairs toward him earlier, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her.</p>
<p>Vanessa was finally home from her undercover assignment, and the first thing on her list had been dragging them all out to celebrate at a club darker and louder than he’s pretty sure is legal. He's at least a decade too old to fit in, but he can't bring himself to care with Hailey next to him. </p>
<p>The second thing on Vanessa’s list had been insisting Hailey get ready with her, talking her out of the typical skinny jeans and into a short skirt that had immediately rendered him a little dumb. </p>
<p>(The smug <em>“you're welcome” </em>from Vanessa had made Hailey laugh, and Jay roll his eyes even as he'd let his hand skim the fabric of the skirt against her hips.) </p>
<p>
  <em>But is he jealous? </em>
</p>
<p>“Am I <em>jealous </em>of the guy who just asked you to dance two feet away from me?” He asks, trailing his fingers down her bare arm. </p>
<p>She nods, watching his fingers make their way down his arm. When he reaches her hand, she laces their fingers together. </p>
<p>“Only if you actually wanted to dance with him,” he whispers, spinning her around slowly and pulling her body back, so his chest is flush against her back. Their joined hands are slung low across her waist, and he can feel her deep, even breathing against his arm as she shifts so he can hear her. </p>
<p>“And what if I did?”</p>
<p>Her question makes him laugh, his breath ghosting over her hair. </p>
<p>“Funny,” he laughs, letting his lips brush over her temple. </p>
<p>One song he doesn't recognize fades into a new one, louder, bass heavier than the last, and she moves back against him slowly, circling her hips.</p>
<p>“You seem pretty sure of yourself,” she says. She's on her tiptoes so her voice can reach his ear, and he tightens his arm around her waist, keeping her close, holding her steady. </p>
<p>“I'm pretty sure of <em>us,” </em>he whispers. The way her body melts back into him tells him she heard it, and he knows without question she agrees. </p>
<p>It's only been a few months since he listened to her spell it out for him in that bar and leaned in to kiss her. </p>
<p>But he's sure. </p>
<p>“Only <em>pretty </em>sure?” Her voice is quick, flirty, and before he can stop her, she's pulled out of his embrace to turn and face him. She's still close, lips red, body warm as she looks up at him, eyes bright even in the darkness. </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” he murmurs, grinning and shifting his hand to brace her hip as he leans in slowly. His lips are just brushing hers, slow and easy, when she pulls back. </p>
<p>“Vanessa,” she calls, her grin focused to his left now. </p>
<p>“H, Jay,” he hears, and then Vanessa, Kim, Adam, and Kevin are crowded around them. He lets his hand fall from her hip slowly. They're not hiding anything, not anymore, but they don't make a habit of putting it all on display for their coworkers either. </p>
<p>“Y'all are kinda hidden back here in your little corner,” Kim says, glancing around the dark corner they'd gravitated toward a little while ago.</p>
<p>Jay shrugs, and Hailey laughs. “He thinks we're too old to be here,” she tells them, and Jay starts to defend himself, but Adam just nods. </p>
<p>“Dude, <em>you</em> definitely are,” he laughs. “Hailey’s not; she fits in fine. But you? Ehhh.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. “I don't <em>look </em>out of place, but I definitely <em>feel </em>too old.”</p>
<p>“That too,” Adam says, punctuating it with a pull of his beer. </p>
<p>“Hey, now,” Vanessa says, bringing the focus toward her. “Are we here to make fun of Jay, or are we here to dance?”</p>
<p>“No, yeah, definitely to make fun of Halstead,” Kevin says, and Adam nods along. Next to them, Kim smirks. </p>
<p>“I can probably do both,” she laughs, handing Adam her beer. </p>
<p>“I can <em>definitely </em>do both,” Hailey grins, winking at him. </p>
<p>“Thanks, babe,” he mutters, but he smiles as Vanessa grabs her hand and Kim’s and pulls them out deeper into the mass of bodies on the dancefloor. </p>
<p>They stand and chat for a while, and Jay alternates between tuning into the conversation and watching Hailey. She’s his favorite thing to focus on, but he tries to be subtle about it.</p>
<p>“You realize we're not gonna be safe forever, right?” Adam asks, setting his empty bottle on a nearby table and taking a swig of Kim’s beer. </p>
<p>“You won't be if you keep drinking Kim’s beer,” Kevin laughs. </p>
<p>“Nah, man. They're gonna get tired of the guys flocking around them, and we’re gonna have to dance.”</p>
<p>Jay stays quiet to the side, his eyes on Hailey, Kim, and Vanessa in the crowd. Adam's right. There are already guys approaching them. </p>
<p>Mostly it's funny, watching the girls wave them away and dance closer together, but something that feels like a twinge of jealousy she had teased him about spikes as a guy presses his palm to Hailey’s lower back in greeting. </p>
<p>He watches her shake her head and turn back to Vanessa and Kim, laughing. Her body moves easily to the beat, and it's hypnotizing, watching her, finally being able to do it without reservation in front of other people. </p>
<p>His skin prickles with heat, and he knows before he even meets her eyes that she's watching him too. She smirks at him, slow, sexy, before getting pulled back into the fray by Vanessa, and he lets himself watch her move. </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>By the time the girls wander back through the crowd toward them a while later, Kevin’s made a trip to the bar, and Jay's on his second beer. </p>
<p>Hailey is laughing and glowy, a sheen of sweat along her hairline, as she reaches him. She leans into him, pressing her lips to his neck quickly, and he draws his fingers down her back slowly. </p>
<p>She eyes him as his fingers move, and it takes him a moment to focus on the fact that she's actually watching his beer. </p>
<p>“Want?” He holds the bottle out to her, and she nods, taking it.  </p>
<p>Her mouth on the lip of the bottle is distracting and way too tempting, and when she pulls back and presses the cold bottle back into his hands, he knows she's fully aware of what she's doing to him. </p>
<p>“Wanna buy me one of my own?” She asks, her voice almost a purr as she leans in. </p>
<p>He nods, gesturing toward the bar. But she shakes her head, leaning closer in. He can hear Adam and Kim laughing about something next to them, but all he can focus on is Hailey leaning in, her arm trailing back behind him, her hand slipping into his back pocket where she knows he keeps his wallet. </p>
<p>Her fingers drag over the denim of his jeans, her hand palming his ass through his pocket, and before he can blink, she's holding his wallet up in front of him. </p>
<p>“I'll go,” she says, grinning. “Want another?”</p>
<p>He nods. They'd Ubered, and it's been a while since they all got to let loose together. So, yeah, he wants another. </p>
<p>He wants whatever she wants. </p>
<p>“Be back,” she whispers, and if he watches her hips sway toward the bar, he at least tries to be subtle about it. </p>
<p>He gets caught up in a conversation with Vanessa and Kevin. The line at the bar is long, and by the time Vanessa narrows her eyes and pauses mid-sentence, Hailey's been gone a few minutes. </p>
<p>“Dude,” she says, and Jay and Kevin both turn toward where she's focused. “That guy can't take a hint.”</p>
<p>The same guy he'd watched approach them on the dance floor, the one who'd pressed his hand to Hailey's back, is chatting her up in line at the bar, and a warm flush runs through Jay's body. </p>
<p>It's not worry. It's not fear. Hailey can hold her own better than anyone, and he knows anyone they're with tonight would have her back in a heartbeat if it came to it. </p>
<p>He thinks about her teasing tone, asking if he was jealous. About the feeling he'd experienced from the side of the dance floor. </p>
<p>He's pretty sure now that she was right. </p>
<p>It feels like jealousy, the tight feeling swirling in his gut as he watches her in line.</p>
<p>The guy leans in close, laughing, and for her part, Hailey laughs, but even from far away, he can tell it's fake. It doesn't stop the sour taste rising in his body, though.</p>
<p>Kevin's voice snaps him out of it, and Jay tries to shake it off as he tunes back into the conversation. But it's clear they've noticed the interaction too, and even more likely, his reaction to it.</p>
<p>"You good, man?" Kevin asks, and Jay watches him exchange glances with Vanessa.</p>
<p>He nods, taking the last sip of his beer, trying to focus back in on Vanessa's story about her undercover case and not on the conversation his gorgeous girlfriend is having with an overly-touchy stranger at the bar.</p>
<p>It barely works, and by the time Hailey makes it up to the bar, the guy has -- stupidly, Jay knows -- reached out to touch her twice more. Even from a distance, he can see Hailey has her <em>don't fuck with me</em> face on. He wants to laugh because the guy has no idea what he's walking into. He probably just thinks she looks sexy -- and <em>god,</em> she does, but the guy clearly has no clue what she's capable of.</p>
<p>He catches her eye as she turns away from the bar, the guy still step-for-step with her, and she rolls her eyes. He raises an eyebrow, a silent <em>you good</em> that he knows she can read from across the room. She just nods slyly, turning back to the guy. Jay watches her exchange a few words with him, a brush-off if he’s ever seen one - and then she's on her way back toward their group alone.</p>
<p>"I probably would have hit him," Vanessa says when Hailey is back in earshot. "And Halstead here was definitely about to."</p>
<p>Hailey laughs, glancing at him. She just smirks as she reaches him, holding out a cold beer.</p>
<p>"You better appreciate all I went through to get you this," she whispers, leaning up into his space.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it looked like torture," he says, letting his fingers find her hip, sliding up under the thin fabric of her shirt. They're cold from the condensation on the bottle, he knows, but he still smirks as she gasps quickly.</p>
<p>She takes a long pull from her beer, and he just watches her, her fingers around the bottle, her throat moving as she swallows. It feels a little too dangerous for public. It feels like how most of their new nights have started these last few months -- drinks in front of the TV until he realizes he doesn't want to do anything but watch<em> her, </em>touchher.</p>
<p>Her lips are cool from the beer when she leans up to press them against his ear. "Of course it was torture, it wasn't <em>you</em> touching me." Her teeth scrape his earlobe gently as she pulls back, falling down off her tiptoes, and he tries, he really tries, to stop the groan that falls from his lips.</p>
<p>Adam's voice interrupts anything he might have been about to say, and he's happy for the distraction from where her lips had his mind headed.</p>
<p>"Look, not to be this person, but I really think we need to celebrate Rojas being back with us with some shots. It's Saturday, no one's getting called in tomorrow -- ladies and gentlemen, let's get a little dumb."</p>
<p>"Bro, that just sounds like a Tuesday for you," Kevin says, and as they all laugh, Hailey's fingers find his, intertwining at their sides. He smiles down at her, dragging his thumb over her knuckles.</p>
<p>"But a <em>fun</em> Tuesday," Adam says, grinning. "Who wants to go wait in line with me?"</p>
<p>Hailey immediately shakes her head and steps into Jay's space. He easily pulls her in, pressing their joined hands to her hip, bunching the fabric of her skirt under his fingers.</p>
<p>"You're definitely not going back to the bar," he whispers, feeling her shoulders shake against his chest as she laughs. She doesn't answer, just guides his hand from her hip up under her shirt until his fingers rest against her waist.</p>
<p>It feels pretty safe, the dark, loud club hiding their hands, keeping their secrets. And it feels pretty hot, her fingers holding his hand against her body. It's a relatively innocent touch, so he's not really prepared for how quickly it sends his mind spinning to other possibilities, other ways he always, <em>always</em> wants to touch her now, anywhere and everywhere, <em>anytime</em> she'll let him.</p>
<p>He watches Kim and Adam head off toward the bar and smirks at Kevin as he lets Vanessa drag him out to the edge of the dance floor. When they're alone, Hailey's fingers slide out from under her shirt, leaving his alone against her skin. He starts to slowly, reluctantly drag his hand away from her body, but her fingers press back against his quickly for a moment, and he knows it's a silent plea, quiet permission, for him to stay exactly where he is.</p>
<p>He takes it for what it is and keeps his hand on her, lets his fingers drift slowly back and forth against her waist, teasing up, over the lace of her bra, and down, across her belly button. She doesn't make a noise, but he's not entirely sure he'd hear if she did without her lips against his ear again. But she does relax back against him, the only sure sign she's not totally zoned out coming when he brushes the cold beer bottle in his left hand against her skin, and she gasps quickly. The sound goes straight through him.</p>
<p>“So, you <em>were </em>jealous, huh?” She asks, pressing back against him and shifting so she can turn her head and look up at him. </p>
<p>He lets his nails drag blunt pressure down her waist, smirking at her slowly. </p>
<p>“No idea what you're talking about,” he whispers.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," she laughs. "You know, it would be okay if you were a little jealous. I'd be jealous if someone flirted with you."</p>
<p>"Oh?" He drags his fingers down her waist again, pressing just under the waistband of her skirt.</p>
<p>She nods, her hair brushing his neck as she moves. He slides his beer onto the hightop table in front of them and uses his free hand to gather her hair up off her neck, brushing it over one shoulder so he can lean in and let his breath ghost along her neck as he speaks.</p>
<p>"Of course I was jealous," he says. "All I ever wanna do is talk to you, look at you." He drags his fingers along her waistband again, pressing his lips just below her ear. "Touch you," he whispers, grinning against her neck as she shudders out a breath.</p>
<p>He drags his hand from her waistband, sliding his palm over her skirt to grip her hip.</p>
<p>He feels her laugh rumble against his chest, feels the slight sway of her hips to the loud beat pulsing around them. Her fingers slide down and cover his, and he lets her push his hand farther down her thigh, so his thumb is just brushing up under the short hem of her skirt.</p>
<p>Her fingers press against his again, more demanding, more insistent, and he knows it's another silent plea, more quiet permission. He lets out a quick, surprised chuckle. He knows her well enough, has spent endless, thrilling hours exploring her body, learning her tells, that he knows she wouldn't start something if she weren’t sure she wanted it.</p>
<p>But still, he's just about to lean in, press his lips slowly along her neck, and double-check she's sure when Adam's loud voice interrupts them.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah," he tuts. "Public place, lovebirds. Let's see those hands." His words are</p>
<p>annoying, but the look on his face is devious, maybe a little proud, and Jay rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Hailey steps away from him just slightly, and he misses the warmth, the closeness of her body immediately. He follows her laugh to the tray of shots Adam and Kim have just set down.</p>
<p>"Taking that <em>let's get dumb</em> plan pretty seriously, yeah?" she asks, just as Jay loses count of the shots on the tray.</p>
<p>Adam shrugs as Vanessa and Kevin join the group again.</p>
<p>"I heard something about shots," Vanessa says, grinning.</p>
<p>"You heard right," Adam says, passing glasses around the table. Jay takes his and hands one to Hailey, tossing her a quick wink.</p>
<p>"To the whole team being back together," Adam says, raising his shot. They all cheers and toss the shots back. The liquor burns on the way down, but it's nothing compared to opening his eyes and finding Hailey watching him.</p>
<p>"That was surprisingly restrained," Kim laughs.</p>
<p>Adam picks up another shot, passing them around the table again. Jay smirks when Hailey’s fingers brush his as she hands him a glass.</p>
<p>"And this one's to gettin' a little dumb," Adam all-but-yells, and they laugh as Kim rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"And there it is," she says, raising her glass. "To getting dumb, I guess," she laughs. Jay watches the team start to throw their shots back, pausing to catch Hailey's eye as she holds her shot up.</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow, and he follows her movements as she tosses the shot back -- the long line of her neck, sweat still casting a sheen against her skin, the way her throat takes the shot down, and finally the way her cheeks are just slightly flushed when she finishes.</p>
<p>It's distracting in the sexiest way, and it's only as she smirks slowly at him that he realizes he hasn't taken his own shot yet. He downs it, sliding the empty glass back on the table slowly. He's fully aware that she's watching his every move and every move his hands make, and it's only that knowledge that makes him press his thumb to his lip, quickly sucking off a tiny drop of tequila that had escaped his glass.</p>
<p>They all toss back another <em>(“to gettin’ even dumber,” Adam declares) </em>quickly, Hailey’s gaze heavy on him the whole time.</p>
<p>He's not sure she realizes it, but he watches her take a quick step toward him just as the DJ segues into a song that makes Vanessa let out a loud whoop next to them.</p>
<p>"Hailey, I'm gonna need you to get your ass back out on this dance floor with me," she calls.</p>
<p>Hailey's eyes find his, and he can see it all -- she wants his hands back where they were, headed in the direction she'd pointed him in.</p>
<p>And, <em>god,</em> he wants that too. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna sit this one out," she says, her eyes not leaving his. He can hear a little snort of laughter from Vanessa, who misses nothing, but she just heads out on the dance floor, pulling Kevin along with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Adam and Kim head off to the side a ways away. He's happy the whole team is out together, but he has to admit he's glad they can all go their separate ways easily enough because it means he gets Hailey all to himself.</p>
<p>Hailey steps closer now that they're alone, and he grins as her fingers trail along his chest.</p>
<p>"Just because I'm sitting this one out doesn't mean I don't wanna dance," she whispers. When she leans up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, he can taste the tequila on her tongue.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna stop you," he whispers, raking his fingers through her hair as her lips trail a hot path down his neck. In the back of his mind, he knows they're in public -- the heavy thump of the bass vibrating through him, pounding through his chest as quickly as his heart is racing from Hailey's fingers, her lips. He knows, but he can't bring himself to care, to stop, when she turns in his arms and takes his hand, pressing it to her hip again.</p>
<p>"I wanna dance, and you wanna touch me, right?" Her voice Is low, her breath teasing against his neck as she leans up to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>He nods, dragging his fingers down her body again, letting them dimple into the warm, soft skin of her thigh before he answers.</p>
<p>"Always," he whispers. "I <em>always</em> wanna touch you."</p>
<p>"Then touch me, Jay, <em>please,"</em> she whispers, her lips cool against his flushed neck.</p>
<p>He lets out what might be an overwhelmed noise into the veil of her hair, and then he skims his fingers along her thigh and slowly up under the hem of her skirt.</p>
<p>It must not be fast enough for her, though, because she moves back against him, pressing her body against his. He can feel the desperation immediately, can hear it in her voice when she speaks.</p>
<p>"You were jealous of that guy, right?"</p>
<p>He's too busy focusing on trailing his fingers up her thigh, skimming around to her inner thigh, to form any real answer, so he just nods.</p>
<p>"Then show him. Show him what only you can do to me."</p>
<p>She doesn't have to spell it out for him. He can feel the tension low in her body, radiating through her suddenly. He doesn't know if it's the jealousy he'd admitted to, the anonymity of the dark, loud club, the quick succession of drinks that had put the flush in her cheeks, but he can feel that rush of desire spiking through her -- the one he'd felt that first night, and every time since -- the desire he hopes against hope will never go away. It's surging through her, and he knows he'll do whatever she asks him to, public place or not.</p>
<p>"C'mere," he whispers, glancing around quickly. The corner they're in is dark, hidden, but he walks them slightly farther back, deeper into the shadows.</p>
<p>He can keep his eyes open like this, keep track of their surroundings. Because this is fun, it's sexy, and if she wants it, if she needs it, he does too. And he doesn't really think anyone can see her, can watch the way her body goes slack against him as he presses his lips to her neck immediately. But it's hot, it's a little like the rush of flying blind into an active scene, and he's already a little gone when she widens her stance just slightly as his fingers work their way up.</p>
<p>He drags his fingers up her inner thigh, brushing his thumb slowly over the lace covering her.</p>
<p>Her breath hitches against him, a quicker response than he was expecting, and he lets out a shaky breath against her neck, leaning to press his lips to the shell of her ear.</p>
<p><em>"God,</em> Hailey," he breathes out. She moves her hips slowly back against him, an easy roll that he's just coherent enough to realize is in sync with the beat of the music. She's dancing, and she’s slowly wrecking him.</p>
<p>He brushes the damp lace of her panties aside, running his thumb over her, slicking wet fingers up to her clit. She shudders out a low moan that he feels against his body before he hears it.</p>
<p>His thumb circles her clit, quickly finding the rhythm he knows she likes, the one that makes her tense her body against him, her hips working back to grind against him and forward to meet his fingers.</p>
<p>"I know, babe. I know," he groans. He circles her clit faster and presses a finger against her, easing it in slowly as her hips keep moving against him, seeking out friction. He curls his finger up into her, pressing his palm to her body to give her something else to grind against. He shifts as her hips keep a steady rhythm, dragging his thumb so it can still work over her clit.</p>
<p>He's just aware enough of their surroundings still that he can hear Adam's voice coming closer. He’s talking to Kim and distracted, and Jay knows they can't see him and Hailey, but his hand automatically stills anyway. The immediate groan Hailey lets out, her breath ragged against him, makes him grin and press his hips against her harder.</p>
<p>"Don't stop," she whispers, reaching back for his free hand on her hip, sliding it up her waist, and holding him close against her. Her voice is almost a whine, a desperate edge that's burned in his memory from quiet nights in the dark in her bed, his hands, his lips on her almost exactly like this.</p>
<p>He knows what she wants when her voice hits that pitch, what she needs when he pulls that needy, desperate noise out of her. He needs it too, and he presses his body against her harder. He wants her to know exactly what she's doing to him.</p>
<p>She's moving back against him quickly now, his fingers, his hand working eagerly to bring her over the edge. He presses a second finger into her, curling it quickly when he feels her gasp, her body tensing even more against him.</p>
<p>There could be a thousand eyes on them now, and he wouldn't care, he wouldn't even know, as she reaches down and holds his hand against her, moving, grinding desperately against it. He presses his lips against her neck and lets her move to the beat against him.</p>
<p>He mumbles quiet, gentle things he knows she can't focus on against her skin and focuses on keeping his fingers exactly where she needs them.</p>
<p>When she tenses and turns her face into his neck, gasping out warm, needy noises against him, he gentles his hand, switches from working her up to calming her down, soothing her through it as she falls apart entirely, her body going slack against him.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, the tiny part that can focus on anything that's not currently touching her, he lets himself feel the trust she has in him -- to know they can do this, and he'll keep her safe, to see that she can let herself entirely go, and he'll be there to keep her steady, to hold her up.</p>
<p>Her breathing evens out slowly as he presses slow, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Her hands move away from his, reaching up to brush her hair off her neck, fanning herself slowly. He knows it's the club, the heat of the crowd, but he's going to take it as a compliment anyway.</p>
<p>He finally eases his fingers out, lets his hand fall away from her body, slicking back down her inner thighs. She laughs, quiet, overwhelmed, against him as she reaches down to straighten her skirt out.</p>
<p>When she turns to face him, her cheeks are flushed. It's one of his absolute favorite things about helping her fall apart every time.</p>
<p>He drags his fingers across her lower lip slowly, leaving a slick sheen in their wake. He bites his lip when she nips at the pad of his thumb quickly, a teasing bite.</p>
<p>He tugs at her lower lip, leaning in to kiss her slowly. He can taste her from the quick drag of his fingers on her lips as they kiss, and it only sends him spinning more. He steps even closer, pulling her hips flush against his, and she smiles slow and easy into the kiss. Her hand drags down his chest, rough enough he can feel the bite of her blunt nails through the fabric of his shirt.</p>
<p>"So I guess jealousy works for you, huh?" Her voice is quiet against his chest as her fingers trail a steady path toward his belt. She hooks her fingers into the belt loops, and he almost loses his mind when she presses her palm against him over the denim. His hips move against her hand automatically, and he watches her bite her lip over a smirk.</p>
<p>He smirks right back at her. "I don't know about jealousy, but <em>you</em> definitely work for me."</p>
<p>She nods, toying with his belt buckle. "Mhmm," she murmurs. "I know that feeling."</p>
<p>He shifts so he can press his lips to her neck, working over her heated skin so he can whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>"Please tell me it's not too early to get outta here," he whispers, and he knows she can hear the desperation in his plea by the way she chuckles lowly against him.</p>
<p>"Only if you want to be teased forever about being an old man who can't fit in," she laughs. He rolls his eyes but watches her glance around quickly. Truth is, he's fully okay with being teased for the rest of time if it means <em>this</em> particular brand of teasing can end sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>She's grinning, a sexy, flirty challenge in her smile when she looks back at him.</p>
<p>"Tonight's about getting a little dumb, right?"</p>
<p>"I mean, if you wanna take advice from Ruzek, I guess," he says slowly, trying to focus on her words and not on the way her fingers still haven't left his belt buckle. She looks like she's a second away from undoing it, and honestly, he's a second away from letting her, right here.</p>
<p>Her fingers leave his belt buckle, and he wants to groan, but she just laces their fingers together and gestures over her shoulder. "C'mon," she mouths, tugging at his hand.</p>
<p>He follows close behind as she winds through the crowd, past people dancing and laughing. It's still loud, but it all seems a little distant as he watches her blonde hair in front of him and feels her fingers tighten around his the farther they head away from the dance floor.</p>
<p>He's about to ask where they're going when she pulls him down a side hallway he's pretty sure is probably only meant for the staff.</p>
<p>"Trust me?" She asks, turning to face him.</p>
<p>He just nods -- he does, without question, always.</p>
<p>She smiles. "Still wanna touch me?"</p>
<p>He just nods again -- he does, without question, always.</p>
<p>She smirks, reaching for his belt buckle again. "Want <em>me</em> to touch you?"</p>
<p>He does, without question, always. He doesn't need to tell her. She just winks, pulling at his belt buckle with one hand and reaching back with the other to push open a door he hadn't even been able to focus on a moment ago.</p>
<p>It's a small, one-person bathroom, and before he can take much else in, she's got the door closed and locked behind them.</p>
<p>Off his surprised look, she shrugs. "Might've seen it when Vanessa and I were looking for the bathroom earlier."</p>
<p>He nods, just watching her face as she backs up against the door and pulls him closer by his belt loops, keeping her eyes on his as her fingers begin inching toward his buckle.</p>
<p>"We don't have to if you don't want to. You can take me home right now," she says quietly.</p>
<p>Her hand presses lower, over him again, and this time, he doesn't stop the groan that falls from his lips.</p>
<p>"But I don't think you want that," she whispers. "I think you want me, right here, just as bad as I wanted you out there."</p>
<p>He just nods, reaching out to press his hand to her hip, holding her against the door as he steps closer into her space. He presses a thigh between her legs, grinning as she closes her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're right," he says, sliding his hand down her hip again, laughing as she gasps when his fingers slide up under her skirt again. "Except I'm pretty sure you still want me just as much as you did on the dance floor."</p>
<p>She nods, pressing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His fingers slip over the damp fabric of her panties, but this time, he doesn't slide the material aside. He waits until she pulls back from the kiss to slip his fingers into the sides of her panties and slide his hands down, dragging the fabric down her thighs slowly.</p>
<p>She steadies herself against his shoulders and steps out of the panties, biting her lip as he slips the lacy fabric into his pocket.</p>
<p>He shrugs, grinning at her as her palms slide down his chest back to his waistband.</p>
<p>He watches her make quick work of his belt, button, and zipper, and then her fingers are slipping in to touch him finally. He tangles his fingers in her hair and presses his lips to her neck as she strokes him through his boxer-briefs.</p>
<p>"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight? How good you felt against me out there?" He's surprised he can form coherent sentences as her fingers grip him and her thumb works over his head.</p>
<p>He lets a hand trail from her hair down her body, running over her chest, down her stomach, and back up the familiar path of her thighs. He presses his palm to her again, leaning in to swallow her gasp and mask his own when her fingers tighten around him.</p>
<p>She pulls back on a moan as he circles his thumb over her clit again.</p>
<p>"Jay," she moans, and <em>god,</em> if he didn't love her before, that one noise would have done it. He glances around quickly. The bass is still thumping, but the music is slightly muffled in here and wrapped up in her, he'd almost forgotten where they were.</p>
<p>"I know," he whispers, leaning in to kiss her slowly for a moment. He could easily let her hand stay right where it is, and he knows this could be over in seconds if he let it -- the first glimpse of her in that skirt, the way she'd moved against him out on the floor -- he's wanted her for hours. But right now, there's only one thing he can think about.</p>
<p>"I need you, Hailey," he whispers, moving quickly and gripping her hips, turning her away from the door and walking her back toward the sink in the corner.</p>
<p>He lifts her onto the sink, stepping between her legs and dragging his fingers up her thighs. He smiles as she leans in and kisses him eagerly. He pulls her to the edge of the counter and guides one of her legs around his body, grinding against her slowly. And again, he knows, he could do just this and get there, happily, but the heat of her body is too tempting. </p>
<p>“When we leave, and I get you in bed,” he whispers, bunching the fabric of her skirt up higher with each word, “we’re gonna take our time. I’m gonna get my mouth on every inch of you.” It’s a promise, one he knows he’ll keep.</p>
<p>“But right now, can you feel how bad I want you? Can you feel what you do to me?” </p>
<p>She lets out a breathy, loud moan and kisses him as he grinds against her, and in the back of his mind, he realizes the bathroom echoes. He knows the club is too loud for anyone to hear them, but the idea makes him bite at her lip quickly, earning another needy noise. </p>
<p>He glances up as her lips move down over his jaw and to his neck, nipping at a spot that she knows destroys him just a little more with every passing second. His eyes find the mirror above the sink, and instead of closing his eyes, he watches the way her body presses against his, the way her head tilts to move down his neck better. </p>
<p>He slides a hand back up her body, watching the trail in the mirror -- up, over her hip, over her waist, sliding against her breasts slowly, finally tangling in her hair and guiding her lips back to find his. </p>
<p>He kisses her, sucking at her bottom lip slowly, pressing himself harder against her. He pulls back just slightly so his words can ghost over her lips. “I know you can feel what you’re doing to me, but can you see it?” </p>
<p>She makes a quiet, distracted noise against his lips, and he can’t blame her. He presses his thumb to her jaw, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and tilting her chin so she can look over her shoulder, finding his eyes in the mirror. </p>
<p>He watches her chew at her bottom lip for a moment before she smiles at him in the mirror and turns back toward him. </p>
<p>She nods, pressing her hands to his shoulders and sliding off the edge of the sink. He’s about to protest when she slides her hands down his chest and lower, working him out of his boxer-briefs, stroking him quickly a few times. He groans and presses his lips to her shoulder until she pulls back. “I <em>can</em> see,” she says, turning back toward the mirror and guiding his hand around her waist, pulling his chest flush against her back. “But I think I’d rather watch.”</p>
<p>He almost loses it right then, honestly. She’s smirking at his reflection in the mirror, and he knows she knows <em>exactly </em>what she’s doing to him. She raises an eyebrow at him, a challenge he doesn’t need. He slides his hands down her thighs and back up, pushing the fabric of her skirt up around her waist quickly. </p>
<p>The noise she makes as he moves his fingers against her again is going to stick with him for a long time. He watches her face in the mirror, the way she bites at her lip, and lets her eyes flutter closed when he shifts to press himself between her thighs. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispers, circling her clit slowly. “I thought you wanted to watch.” </p>
<p>Her eyes open slowly, and he smirks at her, quick, sweet. He presses his free hand to her waist, bending her just enough that he can line his cock up and slide against her slowly. It takes all the restraint he’s ever had to not just press inside her right then, but the way she glances up at him in the mirror makes it feel worth it.</p>
<p><em>“Jay, please</em>,” she whispers, grinding back against him.</p>
<p>She doesn’t need to tell him twice. He rubs his palm across her waist, soothing as he finally, <em>finally </em>moves and presses inside her. She’s what he’s wanted all night, and it doesn’t matter now if no one else can see them, and it’s not about any silly jealousy anymore. It’s about her and the way she grins at him when he finally pushes all the way in. It’s as good as it always is, and the thrill of the unexpected location makes it somehow even better. </p>
<p>He slides his hand from her waist, up her back to tangle in her hair again, keeping her where she is and leaning over her body to angle her chin, pressing his lips to hers. </p>
<p>He grinds into her slowly, kissing her just as slowly until he hits the spot that makes her bite at his lip quickly, grinding her hips back against him to get him impossibly closer. He swallows a moan and pulls back just enough so she can hear him. </p>
<p>“Can you come like this, Hailey? Fall apart for me again?”  </p>
<p>Her only answer is a distracted moan, but she braces a hand on the counter and shifts. The angle changes slightly, and he can just see her free hand slide down between her legs before he feels her fingers intertwine with his. Their fingers brush against his cock quickly on his next slow grind back in, and he waits until she starts rubbing her clit, moving his fingers along with hers, before he slides back into her, quicker, harder, this time. </p>
<p>It’s pretty much over for him at that point, holding her eye contact in the mirror. He watches her drag her lip between her teeth. He wants to kiss her, but not if it distracts her from what’s happening. He grinds in slowly, trying to hold himself back just a little longer.</p>
<p>That manages to last just until he feels her tensing around him a few moments later. He untangles their fingers slowly, pressing her fingers to her clit and sliding his hand to her hip to hold her steady, pulling back and thrusting into her slowly just as she moans and comes apart around him. </p>
<p>Her eyes close as she comes, and he lets himself just watch her face in the mirror. She’s gorgeous all the time, relaxed and brighter like this always, but watching her in the mirror like this is some other level. </p>
<p>He pulls out slowly and thrusts back into her just slightly harder as her eyes open and meet his in the mirror again. </p>
<p>“So damn gorgeous,” he murmurs, laughing as she grins and rolls her eyes at him in the mirror. The laugh turns into a low, needy moan as she shifts back against him, meeting his next thrust. </p>
<p>He slides his hand from her hip to her ass, letting his fingers dimple her flesh as he thrusts harder, faster. He manages to keep his eyes open, on her, until right before he finally comes, thrusting into her once more and bracing his hand on the counter next to her hip. </p>
<p>When his heart rate has slowed back down, and he slowly opens his eyes, she’s just watching him. It’s a little overwhelming, but the whole night has kind of been, so he figures it fits. He leans in to press his lips to the back of her neck as she straightens up, and he pulls out of her slowly. He reaches over for a couple of paper towels, pressing some into her hand. </p>
<p>They go through the motions of cleaning up, but he almost says screw it and pulls her back in every time her eyes meet his in the mirror. She’s straightening her skirt as he buckles his belt back a couple of minutes later, and she smiles, glancing up when he reaches out to tug at the skirt quickly. </p>
<p>“Is this yours or Vanessa’s?” He asks, reaching up to comb his fingers through her hair, detangling it from the mess his fingers had made. </p>
<p>“Mine, why?” She’s laughing at him, though, so he just shrugs.</p>
<p>“Just curious,” he says, smirking. “I guess it’s not appropriate for work.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, tugging it back into place again. “Yeah, that would go over real well, wouldn’t distract you at all.” </p>
<p>“I’m willing to risk it,” he jokes, reaching out to pull her in with a hand on her waist. “Thanks for getting a little dumb with me,” he whispers. </p>
<p>She shrugs, wrinkling her nose a little. “Didn’t feel dumb.” </p>
<p>He presses his lips to the corner of her mouth. “Good.” </p>
<p>“You know you never have any reason to <em>actually </em>be jealous, right?” She asks, and he grins, nodding.</p>
<p>“I know. But if it makes <em>this </em>happen? I mean…” </p>
<p>She laughs. “Yeah, okay. We can pretend. Worth it.” She twists in his arms to look in the mirror, and he drags his fingers up and down her back as he watches their reflection.</p>
<p>She straightens her clothes once more before turning back to him. He keeps his eyes on her body in the mirror for a moment longer. </p>
<p>“Hey, how would you feel about a mirror right above-- “</p>
<p>She presses her hand to his chest, pushing him back. “If you say <em>right above the bed, </em>I <em>will </em>go out there and flirt with the first guy I see, and I’ll mean it.” </p>
<p>He just laughs, pulling her hand from his chest and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s not get <em>that </em>dumb,” he grins. </p>
<p>He leads her to the door and unlocks it, peeking out slowly. He turns back, grabbing her around the waist and letting the door close. “Shh, someone’s right outside. Kiss me,” he whispers, his lips finding hers quickly. </p>
<p>He kisses her slowly, letting his hand tangle in her hair again, holding her close against his body for a long moment. When he finally pulls back, she’s eyeing him closely.</p>
<p>“There was literally no one out there, was there?” </p>
<p>He shrugs. “Might’ve been.” </p>
<p>She just rolls her eyes and presses him back, taking his hand again. </p>
<p>“C’mon,” she says. “The sooner we get back out there, the sooner you can take me home. Maybe I’ll let you follow me in the bathroom there, and you can try to convince me about that bedroom mirror again.” </p>
<p>He grins, following her out of the bathroom for real this time. </p>
<p>His hand settles on her waist as they make their way out toward the dance floor again. He’s still pretty sure he’s about a decade too old to fit in, but when the bass starts thumping and the music hits him again, he just smiles over at her. </p>
<p>He fits in with her, he <em>fits </em>with her, and that’s more than enough. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>